Melodic and Circuitmane from TheBronyShow
by Tridonious
Summary: Hey guys, I haven't uploaded anything in YEARS! However, going back and looking over my old account, I might actually start doing stuff again and uploading stuff on here and an My Little Pony fanfiction website too.


This is gonna be written in pony form...because if I wrote this about Circuit two in human form, that would just freak me out too much to continue it XD

**Hoof Crossed Lovers**

"Our story begins same as any othis, boy see's girl, boy meets girl...boy LOSES girl, boy meets guy, boy befriends guy...boy gets stone piss drunk and doesn't remember what he did the night before with his friend until after his friend tells him. ...Ok so maybe it's not so typical a story, BUTIDON'TSEECircuitDOINGANYBETTER! In fact I-" "Mel stop yelling at the computer, we have to get ready for the festival tonight", said Circuit, brushing his green hair as he applied the jack-o-lantern make-up to his face, for the festival in question was the oh so popular Nightmare Night. "Fine fine I'm coning just let me...OHGODDAMNIT!", Mel said as he accidentally pressed the delete key instead of the save key. Flipping the whole table over, he trotted away shaking his head, "Why do we even have this damn thing?" "Oh common, don't be a sour-puss. If you behave yourself tonight I promise to be gentle on you later", Circuit replied, giving his own flank a sharp smack as he shook it at Mel. Mel, blushing at what was just spoken, could only look down, then quickly hurry away as he went to get his costume. This was all still so new to him, while it HAD been many months since that fateful night, he had only recently realized his feelings for the emerald pony and was still unsure of how to handle such situations. "Come on Mel, get it together, he's your boyfriend for gods sakes, you should be used to this by now, seeing as how you two have done it so much already."

With a shake of his head, he opened the closet where his costume was, only to have to gasp, blush some more, and kick the purple dildo (AN: c what I did thar? :B) off to a corner of the room as he pulled out the outfit. As he began to dress himself, he could only smile as he realized just how perfect this costume fit him and his twisted sense of humor. Putting on the pigtails and squeezing into the pony heeled boots, he proudly gazed into his mirror, before beginning to apply the make-up. After several more minutes of vigorously caking it on and putting in a fake nose, he stepped out of the room to present himself to Circuit, who had been waiting. No words were spoken, no words COULD be spoken, for this was a time for action. Upon seeing Mels costume, his partner glomped him to the ground in a pinning kiss. As their tongues swirled in a combination of passion, Mel could only go with the flow as he resigned himself to the love he had for his friend now made something more. Saliva was mixed, passions was elevated, body parts...became larger. Breaking the kiss, Mel gasped for air as a single thick line of saliva maintained connection between their mouths. Looking at Circuit, his own eyes glazed over with lust, he slowly realized what would happen next, and almost eagerly nodded his head as he scrambled to turn around and present himself.

**Before I continue this, this is whise the NSFW will REALLY start to come in. Also I had to keep myself from laughing, HARD, while I wrote this. So Circuit, Mel?...Read what is the twisted landscape of my mind, read it...and know what fear is. Nah just kidding XD, but seriously though, I honestly don't know if I could ever do this again, I...don't necessarily enjoy making fap/clop fics.**

Circuit quickly stood up, his rigid member pulsating as blood flowed into it. Having been born unnaturally large, even for his size, he had always had trouble finding someone that could take him in his entirety. As he began to lube himself against Mels hole, he sighed in happiness as he slowly sank into him, a hissing sound resonating from between Mels teeth as he panted and moaned from the size of the intruder. Mel's own member was no less attentive, as Circuit began to buck him, his member began to flop around wildly, strands of clear material flying every which way. Circuit, not wanting to be a rude lover, quickly laid himself back with Mel on top, and upon taking a hoof onto it, proceeded to rub Mels member and continue his bucking at the same time. Several moments went by as their positions continously changed. After finally reaching their last position, Mel had since taken charge and was pumping furiously into Circuits mouth. Moaning loudly as his thrusts became more and more wild, he hissed at the last second, through clenched teeth, "Let's make this a pumpkin cream pie." Hot moans could only be heard from the hed for the next several minutes as fillies and colts alike wondered what was happening within, while the more adult ones bluhed hotly and stirred their children away.

Several MORE minutes later, the two ponies steadily creeped out of their home, their legs wobbly and their make-up having been re-applied. Grinning and blushing to each othis, they calmly went along their merry way, partaking in many of the fun games and treats that were in store for them throughout the entire night. Mel was particularly lucky at the pin the tail on the manticore game, he WOULD know what to do with tails, wouldn't he? Circuit in the meantime, sat down to chat with a couple othis ponies, and generally be very Circuit-y, as he chomped down on a caramel fritter surprise. Mel, having downed a couple of pints of cider, merely smiled and stood in the background as Circuit made small talk and chatted with many of the ponies. Motioning to his other, they entered the bar to a site before them that made even their perverted brains blush. Pinkie Pie smiled as she bended over the cupcake bar, her tail twitching as she finished her last dance with a shower of whipped cream, winking at the audience as she calmly said, "I might need help getting this creamy goodness off of me boys", she said with a wink as she sauntered off towards the backrooms, immediately followed by several stallions, and a few mares as well. Circuit, pulling Mel off to a dark corner of the bar, kissed him deeply as he confessed, "I might need another snack lover, your last one was just so salty and gooey...mmmm, I need more protein", he said, licking his lips and smiling at Mel. Mel, blushing evern darker then he did before, stood thise rigidly as Circuit quietly lowered himself below the table and wrapped his tongue around Mels throbbing member. Mel quietly closed his eyes and ordered himself a round of cider, downing them as fast as possible to avoid feeling uncomfortable about the situation. Circuit hear the sound of Mel's shot-glass slamming into the table with authority as he finishes his drink. A bead of precum bubbled out from his urethra, signaling his readiness. The horse-like penis gives off a salty scent, unique and not unpleasant. Before Circuit had a chance to change his mind, he lunged forward, opening his jaws as far as they could go and just barely taking the first few inches into his mouth. The stallion gasped out loud at the pleasure before he began to relax. Circuit could hear him pouring another drink, and in an effort to embarrass him, begin sucking and licking around the edges of his flare, swallowing the surge of sweet-tasting precum as it begins to fill Circuit mouth. Mel writhed in his seat, noisily spilling a little of his drink over the table. Circuit smile around the intruder in his mouth, gripping it with both hoofs and stroking it with tender caresses. The pony slamed down the bottle, though Circuit couldn't tell for sure, Circuit guess it's irritation with the difficulty he's having controlling his muscles. He began trying to sip at what he's managed to get into his glass. It seems Mel intended to savor his drink and his blowjob at the same time, and Circuit was NOT making it easy for him. Deciding Mel must've planned to get him off and make his spill his drink, Circuit shoved forwards, ramming Mels massive cock so far down his throat that he could feel it dribbling precum into his own belly. Mel grunted, doing his best to muffle the noise as it escaped his lips, but Circuit can feel his twitch and thicken inside Circuit, beginning to drip with proof of his complete and total submission of Mels member to his mouth. Circuit could hear chuckles from the bar's other occupants as they realized what was going on, and Circuit blushed, wishing he had even more eyes watching the show. The distraction did little to divert Circuit from his chosen task, and, closing his eyes, tasting Mels throbbing shaft as it filled his mouth to the bursting point. With both hoofs stroking, Circuit bobbed up and down, completely centering his world around the pulsating horse-prick as it filled his warning, Mel's bottom legs wrapped around Circuits back, squeezing with his soft fur as he viced them closed. Circuit, being forced to take him even more deeply, until the folds of Mels sheath are bumping Circuit nose and chin and filling Circuit nostrils with his heady musk. Circuit, not even being able to breathe with such a massive intruder blocking his throat, still did his best to get Mel off. Circuit sucked hard and squeezed Mels balls, gurgling noisily around the sweaty-shaft as Circuit felt Mel begin give in. A wave-like motion passes through his throat-obstruction, stretching Circuits mouth wider than ever before. As it passed, leaving behind a feeling of warm fullness, Circuit could feel another load working its way into his mouth, and realize Mel was cumming, eagerly sucked harder on it, in order to direct its injections of horsey horse-seed into his stomach. Circuit, desperately need to breathe, but trapped on his lover's maleness, and with nothing else to do, Circuit gave Mels twitching balls a suck, feeling his body twitch in response as he dumps a particularly heavy batch of spunk into Circuits mouth. Happy that Mel could at least control how hard he came, Circuit began blacking out, barely noticing as Mel's orgasmic contractions die off. Thumping down onto his back onto the couch, himself blissfully unaware of the sweet air filling his lungs. In a moment of reflection, Circuit realized he could taste the salty flavor of Mel's seed on his lips and mouth, and the retracting horse-cock being dragging out from between his lips. Circuit wiped as much of Mels leavings from his face as he could, before he got up, Circuit make sure to give Mel's member a final firm squeeze, scolding it for its forceful treatment of his mouth. Once Circuit was able to climb out from under the table, he was VERY aware of the eyes of some of the nearby bar patron's on his back. It seemed Circuits undercover act managed to draw more than a little attention. Mel's cheeks burned bright-red under his fur, though he has a loving smile on his face. The pair of them shared a tender kiss to hoots and catcalls from the audience. Mel smiles and gushed, "Circuit, you give the BEST blowjobs...I mean, WOW, but maybe we should go back to the festival?"


End file.
